


You just ate some kind of Mushroom (and your mind is moving on)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is going to hurt the next day, Day 22: Withdrawal, Everybody Lives, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, It's been a bad week for him, Non-con Drug Use, Rescue by Clark, illegal drugs, or five, out of order prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: "Why not just use something else to knock him out of the fight?"Alfred smiled slightly. "Ah, one forgets how new you are to Gotham. The rogues have an extensive list of concoctions they've tried to kill Master Bruce with. I believe there is a master list held by Penguin. Master Bruce has, of course, made himself immune to many forms of common poison. "
Series: Like tears in the rain [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You just ate some kind of Mushroom (and your mind is moving on)

**Author's Note:**

> My HC is that Bruce picked up Scots Gaelic from overhearing Alfred curse when he was a little scamp. The whole language would be a curse word sounding thing to a six year old. Imagine him cursing at Daddy over an early bed time, and in reality he just asked to be folded neatly into squares.

Clark touched down in the cave, struggling to keep Batman from falling out of his arms. "Damnit, Bruce," he said, "Just stay still, will you? We're in the cave, you can stop - yhey!"

Batman rolled to a crouch on the ground, teeth bared. The thin kryptonite scalpel was clutched in one fist, with a few drops of blood on it.

"Okay, B, calm down."

"Du bist eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung für eine Nachahmung. Ich werd mich nicht dazu täuschen lassen, dir zu glauben! Verpiss dich!"

"Language, Master Bruce," Alfred called from a safe distance. He was approaching slowly, hands held out, empty. "We must be polite even to our own hallucinations. "

"Håll dig borta från mig. Jag kommer att skada dig om du kommer närmare" 

Alfred shook his head. "I'm not going to accede to demands made by a person who is not within their full mental faculties. Besides which, you know the rules about the suit at the end of all missions."

"ajeal liy ajealni." 

Alfred signed, and looked at Clark. "Would you assist in removing the outer layer of armour, Master Kent?"

Bruce snarled, backing away from the two of them. This put him against the far wall rather quickly, and he started to skitter to one side. Clark waited, walking a few feet toward his every time he moved. He never turned his back on them, and Clark was leery about trying to catch him again.

"Bruce, we are just trying to help, Clark soothed, inching closer. The injured Bat still held the scalpel in one bloodied gauntlet. 

Batman lunged forward, snarling again. Alfred called for Clark to move back. "He's lost a great deal of blood in the last few minutes," Alfred murmured, eyeing the panting vigilante. "Perhaps at this point we should simply wear him down until we can subdue him."

Clark nodded. "I'm just worried he's going to hurt himself more and not even realize it's me." 

Alfred nodded, grimacing. "A likely outcome at this point."

Four more growled threats, and then a softer, "Alfred? Càit a bheil mi?"

Alfred stepped forward. "You're in the cave, sir. Tha thu san uaimh." Slowly, he closed the gap between them. "You've been injured."

Bruce shook his head slowly, back sliding against the pillar behind him. "Chan eil mi a ’faireachdainn glè mhath" he mumbled, hitting the ground. 

Clark leapt forward and caught him before his head hit the ground. 

**

Alfred straightened the flannel blanket over Bruce's chest before stepping back. The next 48 hours were going to be hell - he only hoped that the sedatives would help for the first while. Master Clark had been an invaluable aid in getting the lad out of his armour. While the overdose serum was dripping though the IV line, he'd given the younger man an introduction to would suturing and triage. The training flew off his tongue as easily as it had for Thomas, nearly forty years ago. 

The main computer chimed, pulling his thoughts away from a stupid young American in over his head. Walking over, he skimmed the results. "No wonder you didn't feel well, sir," he muttered. 

"What was it?" Clark asked, cradling a cup of coffee. 

Alfred shook his head. "Better to ask what wasn't in it," he sighed, reading further in the synopsis. "Main ingredients seem to be a mix of cocaine and another opioid, possibly morphine. Cut, of course, with baking soda, procaine, with sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. At a guess, we are looking at anywhere between 60 to 110 mg of cocaine to start with."

Clark choked. 

"Indeed," Alfred agreed. "Someone has done their homework in chemistry, at the very least. Although stabbing it into his cheek seems to be a less than ideal injection sight. It made the effects take longer, as he had to ingest what ended up in his mouth."

Clark put his coffee down and shook his head. "Why such a high dose of cocaine? Why not just use something else to knock him out of the fight?"

Alfred smiled slightly. "Ah, one forgets how new you are to Gotham. The rogues have an extensive list of concoctions they've tried to kill Master Bruce with. I believe there is a master list held by Penguin. Master Bruce has, of course, made himself immune to many forms of common poison. "

"Of course."

"It is a practice long held by various military organizations."

Clark tilted his head. "And how many are you immune to, then, Alfred."

Alfred smirked, and ignored the question. "Someone should stay with Bruce for the time being. He'll most likely wake up disoriented."

Clark stood. "Let me get changed, and I'll take first watch."

A sudden muted retching could be heard from the medical area. "Or nauseous," Clark added. "The list of withdrawal symptoms is big enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Du bist eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung für eine Nachahmung. Ich werd mich nicht dazu täuschen lassen, dir zu glauben! Verpiss dich! == German == (You are a paltry excuse of an impersonation. I will not be fooled into believing you! Fuck off!)
> 
> edited to add: thank you to eLOCin for the translation help :)
> 
> Håll dig borta från mig. Jag kommer att skada dig om du kommer närmare == Swedish == Stay the hell away from me. I will hurt you if you come any closer.
> 
> "ajeal liy ajealni." == ? == (Make me.)
> 
> Càit a bheil mi? == Scot Gaelic == where am I?  
> Chan eil mi a ’faireachdainn glè mhath == I don't feel very good


End file.
